Blues e seus irmãos
by Black Brownie1214
Summary: Rock e Roll querem fazer de tudo para ficar com o Blues. Mas, Blues estava ocupado. Seus irmãos obrigam ele a brincar com eles. VEJA COMO!


3:00

Light estava dormindo.

Ele estava muito cansado por ter trabalhado o dia inteiro.

Rock e Roll estavam na cama limpando os programas deles que não funcionam.

Rock ao mesmo tempo, olhou para a janela e viu Blues passando.

Rock parou tudo e correu para fora do laboratório.

_Blues! -gritou Rock-

Blues olhou e continuou andando.

Roll levantou e correu para fora do laboratório procurando o Rock.

Roll pulou no Blues e gritou:

_BLUES! Vamos ficar com você até o amanhecer!

_O que? -Disse Blues- Não e não e não.

_Mas Bluuuuuues... -disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo-

_Não, preciso ficar sozinho. -disse Blues-

_Quem você pensa que é para falar isso, hein? -reclamou Roll-

_Exatamente, quem eu sou? -Respondeu Blues rindo- Por isso devo ficar sozinho,

para descobrir quem eu sou.

Blues continuou andando.

Depois de 5 segundos, eles seguiram ele lentamente.

_Se vocês puderem, pode me dar licença? -reclamou Blues- Quero ficar sozinho.

Não dá para aprender quem você é com os outros, eu não sou os outros.

_Deixe isso para depois e vamos brincar! -gritou Roll animada-

_Eu quis fazer isso de madrugada para vocês não me atrapalhar. -disse Blues-

Rock e Roll seguiram Blues.

Rock perguntada um monte de coisas enquanto ele caminhava.

Sendo que ele não estava respondendo nenhuma.

_Por que você fica sumido? Por que você é tão calado? Porque você não me responde?

Blues só estava andando por aí aleatóriamente esperando eles enjoarsem e irem embora.

Blues estava entendiado de tentar fazer eles entendiarem.

Eles nunca estão enjoados!

Rock e Roll eram muito apegados ao Blues, principalmente quando tem muito tempo que ele não aparece.

Rock simplesmente NÃO PARAVA DE FALAR!

E Roll não parava de SE ENROLAR NO CACHICOL DELE!

Era impossível!

_Queremos ficar com você! -disse Roll animada-

_Que pena... -disse Blues-

Eles nunca ficam entendiados!NUNCA!

Blues parou de andar e só ficou parado sentado para ver se eles ficam entendiados.

Rock parou de falar e Roll parou de enrolar.

Tudo ficou em silencio até Blues cortar o silencio assobiando.

_Ótimo! Nos ensina a assobiar! -disse Roll-

Blues parou e falou:

_Olha! Um elefante cor de rosa!

Os dois irmãos mais novos olharam para trás e quando viraram de volta, ele tinha desaparecido!

Eles procuraram Blues gritando:

_Bluuuuuuues!

Rock teve uma ideia.

_Apareça ou eu vou contar para o papai que você passou por ai! -gritou Rock-

Blues apareceu.

_O queee? -disse Blues-

Rock e Roll morriam de rir.

As vezes eles são tão irritantes!

_POR QUE VOCÊS QUEREM FICAR COMIGO? -disse Blues-

_Ficar com você! -disse Rock- Vamos brincar de pega-pega!

_Ok, tá comigo. -disse Blues-

Rock e Roll fugiram rindo.

_Até que emfim! -Aliviou Blues-

Blues foi embora.

Depois de um tempo...

_Ei, onde está ele? -disse Rock-

_Será que agente correu rápido demais e deixou o coitado para lá? -disse Roll preocupada-

Os irmãos procuraram seu irmão mais velho por toda a parte.

Mas não o acharam.

_SOCORRO! O BASS ME CAPTUROU!O ROCK TÁ DE MAL COMIGO E NÃO QUER ME SALVAR! -gritou Roll-

Rock e Roll morreram de rir e depois pensaram em outra coisa para chamar Blues.

_O TANGO FUGIU E NÃO QUER VOLTAR! -gritou Rock-

_TODOS OS WILLYBOTS ESTÃO AQUI EM VOLTA DE MIM! -gritou Roll-

Enquanto isso, Blues o observava em cima de uma árvore.

Ele nunca era visto.

Na ultima tentativa, Rock gritou:

_PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! O PROTOMAN É O BL-

Blues tampou a boca dele por trás.

Rock olhou para trás, se virou e abraçou ele.

_Bluuuues! 3 -disse Rock-

Blues se cansava com seus irmãozinhos.

_Tudo bem, tudo bem. Agora me deixam sozinho.

Blues continuou andando e foi parado por Rock e Roll que segurava a perna dele.

_Bluuuuuuees! 3 -disseram os dois irmãos-

O irmão mais velho suspirou fundo.

Ele olhou para trás.

_Aonde vocês querem me levar?... -disse ele desanimado-

_Que tal no parque! -disse Roll-

Eles foram ao Parque.

_Agora é uma boa hora para brincar de esconde-esconde! -continuou Roll- Aqui tem muitas árvores!

_Ok, Roll procura. -disse Rock-

_ok! -continuou Roll- 10, 9, 8...

Blues se escondeu em um esconderijo impossível de achar.

_Agora eu tô sozinho e vou fazer o que eu ia fazer. -pensou Blues-

_WOOOOOW! VOCÊ ACHOU O MELHOR ESCONDERIJO DO MUNDO! -disse Rock- EU VOU FICAR ESCONDIDO COM VOCÊ!

_Por que eles sempre me atrapalham? -pensou Blues-

Rock ficou falando com o Blues baixinho.

Depois Roll disse que desiste.

Blues pulou átras dela e foi na frente dela.

_Tô aqui!

Rock saiu e falou:

_AGORA EU QUE PROCURO!

Rock pensava: eu vou achar o Blues, eu sei o esconderijo dele!

Rock começou a contar.

Blues foi em outro esconderijo maravilhoso.

Roll também foi dizendo:

_Então era esse o esconderijo?

_Não, é outro. -respondeu Blues-

Depois Rock desistiu e eles sairam.

Rock e Roll ficaram falando com o Blues enquanto ele limpava mensagens de ERRO ERRO ERRO dele.

Depois estava já amanhecendo e os irmãos mais novos foram para casa.

_Até mais, Blues!

FIM


End file.
